Jeeves and the discovery
by pumpie2
Summary: Jeeves makes an interesting discovery J/W slash


A/N: This was written many months ago and I think was posted in the indeed sir LJ community, however I read a comment by a member of that community and decided maybe it was time Bertie had the upper hand in the love department. So I decided to re-write this scene from a different storyline. Please |R&R!

Jeeves nodded to the doorman as he entered the drones "Just coming to see Mr Wooster sir?" the doorman asked as he moved to the side to let Jeeves pass

"Indeed"

Jeeves was only at the club because he, although he would hate to admit it, was worried about his young employer. He had been acting odd of late, claiming to be too ill to have Jeeves dancing around him, this was enough to hurt but it seemed he had not only had no obvious symptoms but hadn't complained of anything specific. He_ had_ to get to the bottom of this.

Walking through the entrance hall Jeeves heard his employers' voice ringing out, mixing with the many voices of the other drones members.

"Order! Order!" a loud arrogant voice rang out above all others and it went relatively silent.

Turning the corner Jeeves raised his eyebrows at the scene from the inner ballroom.

The room had been made up to include a small stage with a podium dead centre, the drones' club members lining every wall and three men standing just off centre on the stage.

A stout man Jeeves recalled went by the name of Johnson, the eldest drones' member Fielder and his own employer Mr. Wooster.

It was the elder who had called for silence, and as Jeeves started to make his way to the stage to talk to Bertie he spoke up again.

"This meeting of the drones help committee has been called to come to the aid of none other than our dear friend Bertie Wooster! I will let him explain his predicament a bit more".

The older gentleman moved over to the side of the stage and gave a encouraging nod to Bertie whose face was solemn and pale.

Jeeves paused; maybe it would be better if he waited for Bertie in the shadows, until he had taken the chance to speak to the committee.

Bertie appeared at the podium sweating a little, his face in an uncharacteristic frown. Jeeves frowned this expression was enticing a painful throb in his chest.

Sighing to himself he concentrated on Bertie' face again "Um, okay chaps I have a bally frightful problem to put to you"

A young man from the crowd spoke up "A problem even Jeeves cant solve!?".

Bertie flushed and quietly murmured "Jeeves is the problem". The room went deathly silent and Jeeves went pale, his usually stoic expression dropping to a gaping mouth he was the problem!?

"You see chaps, I think I am allergic to my man, whenever he gets too near to me I break out in a sweat, my heart rate doubles, I feel unable to speak or breath and my stomach feels like it is bally well trying to leap out of the old Wooster stomach what?. But that's not it, his very voice alone causes this reaction as does his scent and when he touches me it gets even worse. I feel like im on fire." Bertie garbled his eyes lost and gazing through the podium as if it weren't there.

Bertie looked out upon the crowd with a worried smile on his face, his eyes refocusing "A diagnosis chaps?" he asked timidly.

Suddenly the whole room burst into raucous laughter.

The same young man spoke up "Oh Bertie you ass, your in _love_!" Bertie join in the laughter and Jeeves heart which had previously been thumping loudly stopped. Hearing such kind things about him had pleased him but hearing that word, made his stomach drop to his toes and his brain to cease all activity. Bertie, in love with Jeeves?

Then the Wooster face dropped into confusion "But ...but Jeeves is a cove". The young man spoke seriously

"Bertie surely you've notice that you are one of nature bachelors, I mean answer me this. Have you ever felt attracted to a lady?"

Bertie paused and put a finger to his lips, a hand on his slender hips "I...I don't suppose... I mean they are very pretty, elegant and the like...But…attracted?. I can honestly say no…No".

"Then tell me what you think of Jeeves"

"Jeeves?"

Berties face took a slightly glazed and dreamy appearance

"Jeeves is a all round good egg, I mean an elegant man maketh Jeeves, you see I have yet to see a man glide quite like Jeeves. Or to be quite as all knowing. He has this remarkable brain you know. I am amazed he looks after _me_ when he could be prime minister or a top actor, he certainly could qualify for both. I cant quite imagine life without him to be frank gents, him and his polite coughs following me around what?".

Bertie stood staring out then snapping out of his daze he blushed a deep burgundy and spluttered "I say...no I do say! I am in love with Jeeves!"

Jeeves almost fainted with shock, but to the outside man he would appear to be slightly flustered but nothing more. His heart only just getting used to the mere idea of Bertie being in love with him jilted to a halt once more at the conformation from his employer.

"Oh chaps, what am I to do!? Jeeves will find me out immediately now the old Wooster brain has caught up with the heart, what. "

Berties face dropped, a look of pure sorrow making Jeeves heart clench painfully

"Oh Bertie, you ass, Jeeves in love with you too, I am sure of it. "

The young man sat down with a smug smile gracing his features while another man spoke up

"Yes I believe it is true, I was at the bar on 5th street and I over heard a conversation about Jeeves. They were discussing his employment record and how devoted he was to this Wooster chap and how he had fought off other competition to become the gentleman's man. How odd this was that he was not seeking further employment especially when he was requested by much higher rated gentlemen, he refused and chose to remain by the Wooster side." The man gave an encouraging smile , and sat down.

Bertie flushed again "He…he chose to... I say. Well chaps I must go, important business to attend what"

With a breathtaking smile Bertie quickly exited the stage and disappeared into he crowd.

Jeeves was left standing so still he could've been a statue. Bertie was in love with him? What would happen to the nice routine he had so meticulously set up once Bertie confessed his feelings? Would he leave? Who Bertie be found out to be an invert? How had Jeeves missed such an important thing? and why had amongst the fear and shock of finding out his employer had tender feelings for him had Jeeves felt a jolt of euphoria??


End file.
